Ferb Fletcher (Star Wars)
| image = Ferb sense Perry is in trouble.jpg | caption = Ferb tells Phineas that Perry is in trouble. | gender = Male | age = | height = | nationality = | hometown= Tatooine | born = | nemesis = Phineas (briefly) | profession = Moisture farmer Sith Warrior (briefly) Padawan | affiliations= The Rebel Alliance Flynn-Fletcher family | parents = Lawrence Fletcher | stepparents = Linda Flynn-Fletcher | stepsiblings= Phineas Flynn Candace Flynn | children = | pets = Perry the Rebelpus | first = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | last = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | voice = Thomas Brodie-Sangster Danny Jacob (rapping)https://twitter.com/AaronDJacob/status/579359250943623169 | image2 =Darth Ferb Avatar.png | caption2= Darth Ferb | image3 = Star_wars_ferb.jpg | caption3= Official artwork }} Ferb Fletcher, also briefly known as "Darth Ferb" during his time as a Sith Warrior, is an inhabitant of the planet Tatooine. He and his stepbrother Phineas enjoy a perpetual summer, learning the ways of the Jedi from Obi-Wan Kenobi. They live one moisture farm away from Luke Skywalker. After the Death Star plans accidentally fell into the step brothers' hands, they went on a mission to return them to the Rebel Alliance. By mistake, he was transformed into a Sith Warrior by Darthenshmirtz's Sith-inator. As a Sith, Ferb used a red lightsaber. Soon after the transformation he duels Phineas in which he defeats his step-brother though before he could finish him the sith-inator is destroyed reverting him back to his old self. Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas and Ferb are step brothers, as well as best friends. They are always together, and share all the same interests, both being mechanically inclined, as well as sharing a love of their home on Tatooine. Phineas is the more talkative one, while Ferb is more reserved. They both received Jedi training from Obi-Wan Kenobi, and of the two, Ferb seems to have a stronger connection to the Force. The brothers were pitted against each other after Darthenshmirtz's Sith-Inator had temporarily transformed Ferb into a Sith, and they battled against each other with their lightsabers. However, once the Sith-Inator is destroyed, Ferb returns to normal, and the brothers reconcile. Perry the Rebelpus Phineas and Ferb disowned Perry as their pet after they discovered that unbeknownst to them, Perry was secretly a Rebel agent. They felt that he had betrayed their trust by not telling them. However, the three eventually resolved their dispute, and though he was no longer their pet, Phineas and Ferb were finally on good terms with Perry again. Later, Ferb attempted to intercept the Sith-inator's laser in order to save Perry (who was the intended target). Stormtrooper Candace Candace had left her home and family on Tatooine in order to become a Stormtrooper some time before Ferb and his father became a part of their family. As a result, she was unaware of Ferb or the fact that he was her step-brother for several years. She met Ferb for the first time after she was reunited with her brother Phineas. Pilot Isabella After Phineas and Ferb accidentally come into possession of the Death Star plans, they make it their mission to return the plans to the Rebels, and hire Isabella as their pilot. Though Isabella is fairly unapproachable and makes it clear that she is not interested in making friends, Phineas takes a liking to her. When Phineas asks Ferb whether he thinks he and Isabella could have a relationship, Ferb replies, "Sure, why not?" Isabella later saves Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, and Buford from the Death Star just before it explodes. Skills and Abilities Like his prime counterpart, Ferb is skilled with technology, having tricked out both their farms' moisture vaporators to easily quadruple their output and build collapsible Pod Racer engines into their Landspeeder. Even when it's a technology that Ferb never touched before he is able to modify it such as when he helped double the engine output of Isabellas' ship, or modify the Sith-Inator to be activated solely by his control over the Force. Ferb also has a level of ventriloquism, able to easily mimic the cry of a Tusken Raider. Due to being Force-Sensitive, Ferb received weekly lessons (every Tuesday, according to Phineas) in the Force from former Jedi Council member Obi-Wan Kenobi while living on Tatooine, and according to Phineas is the stronger of the pair when it comes to the Force, which was later shown in his duel against Phineas aboard the Death Star. In lightsaber combat, Ferb apparently seems to prefer using Form VI Niman: a form of Lightsaber combat that combined traits from pre-existing Lightsaber Forms to create a generalized form, one that while lacking any advantages also made it harder for an opponent to find a flaw and weakness to exploit. As his duel raged on, and "Modifications were allowed", Ferb showed that he possessed knowledge of the Niman subset of Jar'Kai dual fencing. After his other weapon was destroyed, Ferb called upon the Dark Side to augment his strikes to wear down Phineas' defense by striking wildly from multiple angles indicating that Ferb was innately familiar with Form VII Juyo. Out of all the individual Lightsaber techniques, "Darth Ferb" seemed to favor Sun djem most of all, using it three times in his fight, first to break down Phineas' Lightsaber back into a single blade, then again to crush his brothers lightsaber in the Force, the last time he used it was when Candace was distracting him from Phineas as he ran to destroy the Sith-Inator, using his blade to slice apart the gun barrel of his step-sisters' E-11 Blaster Rifle. Background Information *Ferb's costume is based on Obi-Wan Kenobi's costume from Episode IV: A New Hope. His Sith form is based on Darth Maul from Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *This incarnation of Ferb is Ferb's most talkative incarnation, at twelve lines, followed by the prime Ferb with nine consecutive lines in "Summer Belongs to You!" Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" References es: Ferb Fletcher (Star Wars) Category:Characters Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Look Alikes Category:Males Category:Kids Category:F Category:Ferb Lookalikes Category:Star Wars Characters Category:One appearance only Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Flynn-Fletcher family